Twice Bitten
by Peace Love and Happiness
Summary: (Au Human!Alice) Alice Brandon is discovered on La push lands with no memory of her life before waking up under the protection of the wolves. The young human is thrown face first into the supernatural world, will she remember her life with the Cullens? or will she chose her new life on the Rez and lastly can she survive the wrath of a century old vampire?
1. Chapter 1

It was all a blur, flashes and glimpses of things that I couldn't make sense of. A man tall and blond with eye's red as blood, pain sharp shooting pain, then streaks of multi color fur. I jolted awake in a bed that felt so unfamiliar to me.

"Hey…" I heard an unfamiliar voice say as I felt a burning hand on my shoulder. My chocolate brown orbs settled on a tall dark skinned male. His black hair cropped short and his eye's as equally as dark as mine. He was beautiful but nothing about him struck a familiar note with me.

Nothing of the room I was in struck a familiar cord. I scooted back away from his touch and pressed my back against the bed frame. "Hey, I mean you no harm." He spoke softly as if I was some cornered animal. In certain ways I was. I licked my chapped lips. "Where am I?" I questioned softly.

"La push." He stated, "My friends and I found you out in the woods." There was truth to his words but I felt like there was more to his words then I would ever know. "You looked like you were on your way to school by the way you were dressed but we know you aren't from the Rez." He added with a tone to his voice that said it was meant to be a joke.

I didn't laugh, we both sat there in an awkward silence as I noted more about the boy in front of me. The way he looked at me, it was strange. It was like this complete stranger cared for me. I pushed the thought out of my head as quickly as it came. It was probably my imagination. "My name's Embry." He finally spoke. "Embry?" I repeated my voice adding a musical note to it and I swear I saw a smile peek at the edge of his lips.

"Yeah, it's kind of silly I know." He chuckled running a hand through his hair. I looked down at myself. I wanted to tell him my name, but what was it? I tried to search my thoughts but my memory was just black. Nothing. No one. I couldn't remember a thing. I lifted my hand to run a hand through my own hair when I noticed a silver bracelet around my wrist. I pulled it off out of curiosity noting the brown eye's of Embry still on me.

I twirled it in my small hands before I caught a reflection of an inscription on the inside. _Alice Brandon. _The name felt right in my head though I could see other faded words on the inside that I couldn't make out. I slid the bracelet back on my wrist and looked at Embry again this time smiling at him. "My name is Alice." I told him and he smiled brightly at me. "It's a beautiful name." He assured me standing up. "So Alice are you hungry?" He questioned and almost by clock work my stomach growled in response.

"Yeah." I replied simply and he held his hand out to me and I took his hand to help me up. I was initially surprised by the feel of it. He was hot, almost as if he was running a fever. When my feet touched the ground I felt a sharp pain through my head and I felt like I was going to fall over but the other boy's hands were by my side and it kept me up right. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

I nodded softly and I walked with him out of the room and into a rustic kitchen. "Oh look sleeping beauty is awake." A voice called out, "About time." Another one added, "I was worried we'd never see Embry again." The last added. I instantly felt self conscious. "Don't listen to them." A female voice spoke.

My eye's darted to the woman. She was tall and slender her hair pulled back into a ponytail but the most noticeable mark on her was a scar that spread across her face. I didn't mean to stare but I could feel someone clear their throat and I pulled my eye's away. "Sorry." "It's alright." The woman spoke. "I'm Emily, I was worried about you. When they brought you were so cold I was worried you wouldn't wake up. We aren't used to pale faces being so close to the Rez well at least not that far from the beach." She added but I found my stuck on one word.

"Pale Face?" I questioned, "It's slang for someone who isn't born on the Rez." She explained, I could feel all the eye's in the room on me. "You look so malnourished you are probably starving." She turned her head to the table of boys. "Boys where are your manners give her some food." She instructed and as I followed her glance I was surprised to see them react so positively to her. One boy stood up and offered me his chair. I looked over at Embry who nodded and moved to take it. "Alice this is Jacob, Paul and Quil." Embry stated.

I offered them all a smile "It's nice to meet you." I spoke softly. "So what were you doing so far out there Alice?" Paul questioned and just like with Embry I could sense hidden meaning behind his words, similar to Embry. "I don't know…" "She's struggling with her memory." Embry stated protectively.

"Well she can stay here until we figure everything out." Emily offered as she placed a cup in front of me, it smelled sweet and citrusy. I tentatively brought it to my lips and took a long sip. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was before and I quickly downed the whole glass. "Damn." The one named Quil stated. "Can I have more?" I questioned wiping my mouth with my sleeve. "Well I think she'll fit right in." Emily chuckled moving to grab the glass from me.

"Here. Emily makes the best muffins." Jacob explained holding one out to me and once again I took it tentatively and I could feel all their eye's on me. I was like a specimen under a microscope. I looked at the muffin and brought it to my nose to take a small sniff of it. It smelled like a mixture of unknown scents. I took a small bit and an unfamiliar bitter yet sweet. "It's blueberry." Embry explained giving me a soft smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

My attention was grabbed by the sudden sound of what sounded like a wolf call. "Emily." Embry spoke "Don't worry I got her." Emily replied and I looked around confused as all four boys stood up and moved toward the door. "What's going on." None of them replied, "Alice, why don't you come with me. I have your bag and it might help jog your memory." I just nodded worried about why they left so suddenly.

I followed Emily back to the room I woke up in. I sat on the bed crossed legged and Emily sat on the edge of the bed with the contents of the bag scattered in front of me. There was several notebooks but no text books, and a small change of clothes though they were exceedingly cute.

I picked up one notebook and saw a flash of an image. It was me standing in the middle of the woods but I was staring down a grey wolf. The image vanished as soon as it had come, was it a memory? I couldn't have been sure so I figured it was best not to bring it up. "You okay Alice?" Emily questioned and I nodded, "Yeah, just anxious I guess." "I would be too, it must be strange not knowing anything." Emily tried to sympathize. She kept flipping through some books and I open the composition notebook in my hand and froze at the first few words scattered across the page.

_I'm not insane. I'm not insane. _The words were repeated several times and the way I read it made my stomach turn. I didn't want to read on so I quickly closed the book. "Hey I found some photo's." Emily perked up holding out a small photo album to me. Inside were many different photo's. None of which struck a familiar cord. "You used to have long hair." Emily added and for a second I realized I didn't know what I looked like.

I stood up quickly and moved toward the vanity mirror checking myself over. Emily was right. I was slender, no worse. I was bone thin, and my hair that was once long now laid misshapen in a crude pixie cut. I had bags under my eye's that made it look like I hadn't slept in years and my skin felt so pale in comparison to the darker tones I had been around.

"Wow…" I spoke softly my hands touching my face causing me to wince at the bruise forming on my forehead. I turned back to Emily who had picked back up the photo album and looked shocked at some photos. "What?" I questioned.

"N-Nothing." Emily stated and I moved to look over her shoulder. It was a photo of me standing next to a taller boy who looked roughly the same age. He had shaggy blond hair and stunning gold eye's and the smiles we both shared seemed so genuine. I reached out to touch the photo but Emily quickly changed the page. "Do you know him?" I questioned and she shook her head. "No." Again I could sense the lie.

The next hour passed awkwardly as we talked. Emily filled me on about the Rez and how she didn't mind me staying with her and she knew Sam wouldn't either. She told me about Embry and the others and how they all looked out for the Rez. "They seem to young." I replied, "Yeah but they are really good at what they do." Emily added, but I was more confused about what could be such a threat to such a normal place.

Emily looked at the wall clock that I wouldn't even begin to know how to read and looked at me. "The boy's should be back soon, wanna help me cook?" She asked and I smiled brightly, I couldn't remember how to cook but the thought seemed rather enjoyable.

I skipped out into the kitchen with Emily and followed all of her instructions and yet I still seemed to struggle. We were half way through making a batch of muffins when Paul peeked his head in. "Emily, can we talk outside..?" He stated and she nodded "Of course." She looked back at me. "Just wait for the timer to ding then put the muffins in okay?" I nodded and spoke in my common sing song voice "Of course."

I watched Emily step outside and I just stood in the kitchen for a few moments before the curiosity finally got the better of me. I moved toward the door and stood on my tip toes to peek out the window to see a small group of them gathered. I could see Quill and Jacob and Paul along with Embry mixed in. I quickly dropped when I saw a set of eye's glance toward me or well the house. I pressed my ear to the door and tried to make out what they were saying.

"Are you sure she doesn't remember anything?" Sam questioned, "Yeah, I sat with her today and nothing. If there is a chance she knows about them, she doesn't anymore." Emily replied, "I don't think she'd know even if she could remember why it was chasing her." She added, "I don't care why that leech wants her, he's not going to get her." Embry chimed in. "Don't worry Em, she's under our protection now. It would have to have a death wish to come back a third time." Paul stated.

My mind began to race hearing their conversation, what was this it and why was it after me? "There is one more thing." Emily added in and this caught my full attention. "She has a photo album and there are quite a few photo's in there of her with a member of the Cullen Clan." I could hear nothing after she spoke. I quickly shot back up to the window to see nothing but shocked faces from the group that had gathered outside. "The Cullens don't fraternize with humans." An unknown voice spoke up.

"Well this one was, there was quite a few photos in there but I kept them from her for her own safety." Emily explained and it didn't help me ease my confusion. "Which Cullen." I heard Embry asked and I saw Emily produce a photo from her pocket and hold it out to him. "The Empath?" He spoke with venom in his words.

"Embry calm down." Sam demanded. "You don't know anythin-." Sam was cut off by a young boy pointing to the door and the whole group grew silent, I had been noticed. "Come on out Alice." Sam called out and I stepped outside. "I wasn't spying." I stated a bit too quickly causing laughter from all of them except Embry who was stuffing the photo in his pocket. "I'm sure you weren't." Emily chimed in walking toward me.

My eye's scanned all their face's. "The muffins are about done." I added and I saw them all look at each other for a moment before the awkward silence broke and turned into a fit of laughter. The whole group became animated as they climbed up the stairs into Emily's home.

I couldn't make sense of what I had overheard. It actually left me with more questions then answers. Who were the Cullens. What was hunting me and how does this all tie into me ending up here. I hoped time would give me the answers because I felt like no one here would. Not at least right now.

"Come on Alice, you still look starved. " Embry stated looking at me concerned and I gave him a bright smile and sat next to him and grabbed a muffin hungrily off the plate, eating it quickly. "Damn you might put some of these boys to shame." Emily teased causing a loud roar from the other boys.

The noise may take a little getting used too but the feeling I felt around them. Well that wouldn't fade. I felt safe here. I didn't know why.

After dinner The boy's all left except for a few lingering boys. "Alice you are probably tired, you should head to bed." Emily had a caring aurora about her, it was certainly a pleasant one. I looked at Embry and Jacob. "Thanks for saving me today." I added hugging Embry tight once again off put by his temperature. I felt Embry stiffen but relax into the hug for a moment and then I hugged Jacob who just gave me a quick squeeze before I retired to my room. Sleep weighing heavily on me.

That night I dreamt many odd dreams. Nothing consecutive and nothing that made sense, it was like watching a movie in reverse. I saw myself standing in a beautiful home, the golden haired boy standing by me with a smile on his face. Then it flashed to me crumbled to the ground in a clearing screaming out in pain and then there was another of Sam and Emily and several other boys I had seen around Emily's house. Their faces half human and half animalistic. I jolted awake, the sun barely peeking over the sea. I slid out of bed and pulled out the clothes from my backpack. I slid on the clothes and slipped outside trying my best not to wake Emily or Sam who I could hear snoring from my own room.

I walked toward the beach, the whole earth in a beautiful twilight. I took in a deep breath of the salty air. My eye's scanning the unfamiliar surroundings and I had to do a double take when I thought I saw a man standing in the tree bank. His hair a pale blond and his skin a pale white. His eye's on me like an animal stalking his prey and I felt an uneasy feeling wash over me. I was in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alice!" Jacob's voice called out to me and I turned my head to him. "What are you doing out here?" He questioned, "I- Was-Just…" I looked back over my shoulder but the tree line was empty. "Everything alright?" He questioned, I looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah i'm fine." I could tell he didn't believe me but he wasn't going to push me.

"How's your memory?" He questioned, "Still blank." I added with a cheery note to my voice that caused him to laugh. "Well we are hoping to fix that." Jacob stated, "Mind if I walk with you?" "Nope." I smiled walking along side him. Jacob was twice my size and I couldn't help but feel like a child in size. "What do they feed you all here, everyone is so huge." I spoke my eye's locked on the sea. "Maybe we aren't huge and you are just short." He teased and I shoved his side.

I was stunned by how it felt it was like hitting a stone wall. Jacob must have noticed my surprise. "You are still weak, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks." "I wonder what happened to me before…" I trailed off, the shape I was in now compared to the pictures in my bag. "Who cares, you won't be in any shape like that again. We won't allow that." Jacob replied trying to cheer me up.

"Why do you guys care so much about me? You don't even know me." I finally questioned, "Emily told you about how we protect the Rez right?" Jacob question and I nodded, "Well you are apart of our Rez now and that means you have our protection as well." It was a stupid answer but I didn't say it.

Jacob walked me down the beach and we kept talking though the questions were never too in detail and never anything I wanted to really ask. I knew they were hiding things from but I wasn't sure how to call them out on it.

Over the course of the next week, I spent most of my time trying to regain my memory with Emily's help. We studied the photo album and anaylized all the journals in my bag but nothing stood out to me except for the lack of photo's of the golden eye'd boy I had seen before. I had a feeling Emily was keeping the photo's from me in her attempt to protect me from something. Embry had stopped in every day like clock work. I constantly asked why he kept stopping in but he would just shrug and say he enjoyed my company.

By week three I had grown comfortable to my life on the rez. I helped Emily bake and cook for the boy's and hung out with them around the beach. I started to feel accepted among them.

"Alice, come on!" Embry spoke bursting into the house, "What's up Embry?" I questioned with a bright smile. "Just come on." Embry's hand reached for mine. His sudden warmth was still a shock to me yet I had grown accustomed to it. I followed him outside toward Seth, Quil and Paul. "So she was the important thing you needed to pick up?" Paul teased and I felt my face burn red.

"She's been needing to get out of the house and see more than just the beach." Embry defended his choice and I could feel his tighten around mine. I looked over at him and touched his arm and he smiled at me.

I walked along side Embry a slight skip in my step that stood out against their determined pace. "Where are we going?" I questioned, "Embry wants to show you one of our favorite past times." Quil spoke over his shoulder. "We think he just want's to show off." Seth added which caused Embry to drop my hand and shove Seth and the two broke out into a play fight that caused me to smile.

I looked at Paul who seemed to be oddly quiet today and I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. "What's got you so down today?" I questioned resting my head on his burning shoulder. "Nothing you need to worry about Shortie." Paul replied, I looked over at him and pouted my lips. "Oh come on Paul." I teased and he shook with laughter before rolling his eye's. "You are annoyingly persistent." "It's a talent." I chuckled. "Paul!" Embry called out an angry undertone to his voice.

Paul gentle shoved me off his pack and I hit the ground standing small compared to two giants. "Dude calm down." Paul spoke playfully as I looked between the two of them confused but I noticed Embry wasn't calming down and I walked over to him and reached out for his hand. "Embry." I spoke softly and he stopped to look at me and the anger faded from his face.

My eye's glossed over for a moment as I saw a flash of Embry jumping over a ledge into a rocky depth below. I took in a sharp gasp, "Alice?" I heard Embry asked concerned his hands clasped on my shoulders. "Alice what's wrong?" He asked his dark eye's staring into my own. "I- nothing let's just walk." I stated.

It was another one of those strange flashes and this one I was certain wasn't a memory. So what was it? maybe I was crazy before I lost my memory. I could tell Embry wanted to push me for answers but decided to leave me be.

We finished our hike in an awkward silence, we finally reached a cliff over looking a rocky shore below. "What are we doing up here?" I asked, "Cliff diving." Seth stated proudly, "Well we are cliff diving, you are watching." He stated, "This is Seth's first time." Quil added. I moved to look over the ledge and looked back at the boys. "That's a really dangerous drop." I spoke concerned.

"Don't worry Alice it's safer than it looks." Embry assure which caused a slight laugh from the others like it was a private joke. "Just watch." Embry took a step back before jumping over the edge and I found my mouth drop as it was a perfect replica of the image I saw earlier. I ran over to the edge and watched Embry's figure disappear in the soapy water beneath.

"Pretty cool huh." Quil asked looking over at me and I nodded, "It's kind of sick." I smiled brightly. "Now stand back none of us want to deal with Embry if you fall over." Seth added and I took a few steps back. "Why do you guys think Embry will worry about me if I fall over?" I asked and the three boys looked between each other before Paul copped out and jumped over the edge with the added flare of a back flip.

One by one the other two followed and then it was just Seth and I. I could tell he was nervous and not sure about jumping so I thought i'd help him out. "Seth you don't have to jump." I spoke softly looking at him, "I can lie and say I got scared and didn't want to be alone." I added and the boy looked at me with bright eye's. "You'd do that…?" He asked and I nodded, "Thank you so much." He beamed. Our joy was momentarily short lived because I notice Seth stiffen and his eye's dart toward the trees.

"Alice get behind me." The younger boy stated and I did as instructed. "My my such a change my dear sweet Alice." A sickly sweet voice rang out as the same blond man dropped out of the trees. "I mean to go from Vampires to Mutts, some people might start talking." The man spoke his red eye's leering past Seth and on to me.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I replied. The man looked too perfect, the way he stood, the way he moved, the way he held himself. It all sent up red flags that made me want to run. "Oh my, you've lost your memory. Now this just got even more interesting." He took a step toward me and Seth let out a growl. "Stay back." He huffed. "Was I talking to you pup!" The blond man asked. "Alice when I say run you run." Seth stated his usual playfulness gone. "I'm not leaving you." I stated.

"Alice…" Seth retorted. "No by all means let me." The blond lunged toward me and Seth pushed me back with more force than he intended. I stumbled back falling over the side the only thing keeping me up was my grip on the slippery green earth clutched in my hands. I struggled to stay steady. My attention scattered but I was still concerned for the young boy that was with me. "Seth!" I screamed out afraid he might be dead, "Seth!" I cried out again hoping to hear a response but still nothing, most sound being drowned out by the sea crashing into the rocks below.

I felt my strength fading as I slowly lost my grip occasionally. Suddenly I felt a cold hand grip around my wrist, the strength breaking the bone underneath my skin. The sharp sudden pain causing me to scream out in pain. It was the same blond man who yanked me up holding me by my hand as I came face to face with his dark red eye's. "You are such a hard girl to kill Miss. Brandon, it's a shame our game has to end." I struggled under his grip but not even my best effort made him budge.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be, I bet you'll even be more fun just like me." The blond pulled me closer and I felt my whole body go numb in fear. "Let me go!" I huffed as I felt his teeth brush against my skin for a moment. This was it, this was how I was going to die.

I closed my eye's tight expecting the worst, but then once again I felt myself flying through the air. Oh how death was quick and painless. I opened my eye's and saw the world disappearing from sight as I fell to the cold watery grip below. When my body hit the water I felt all the air expel from lung causing me to take a sharp intake of burning salt water. My arms flailed to reach the surface but my wrist screamed out in protest.

I felt myself fall deeper and deeper, my lungs begging for air. My body aching for death and finally I just stopped fighting, my whole body went limp and the world faded from my view. Flashes filled my mind again, like I was dreaming this time they all featured the same golden eye'd boy. A Cullen though I knew not his first name. I saw sadness and grief and anger flood his features. I saw him with blood red eye's instead of gold his clothes tattered and blood dripping from every orifice of his being. I wasn't scared of him though, I wanted to help him. I wanted to make the pain go away. I wanted to save him like I couldn't save myself.

My eye's relaxed open the burning sting of the salt water not even a bother anymore as I saw the cold sea before me, my tomb and then the whole world went back.


	3. Chapter 3

**/Thanks for the review Stella Pens, This story was actually written at the request of my friend who had the idea of how would the story of twilight be different if it followed a young human psychic who was left with no memory and on the Reservation. So in a way it's like Bella's story except though there is the imprinting and obvious love story Alice is more focused on figuring out why she can see the future and why she's the target of James and over all wanting to keep those she cares about safe and obviously unlike Bella she's not coping with this world as easily.**

**and to all the Jalice fans, the next few chapters will take place under the Cullen's care.**

* * *

"Come on wake up." I heard a voice speak to me but it was so muffled I found it hard to focus on it. "Alice please..." I heard the voice again with so much sadness in her voice. It started to bring me forward. I felt my lungs inflate and a surge of water broke from my lungs as I rolled to my side hacking. My eyes opened slightly the brightness of the sun almost stung my dried out eyes. I was greeted by sad faces first of Emily's, then Paul's and the Jacobs.

"Why are looking so upset? Is there something on my face?" I questioned my voice hoarse. Soft laughs escaped their lips. "Come on you guys can tell me I won't mind." I added struggling to sit up but luckily I had Emily's supporting arm.

"Wait..." flashes of the events that transpired on the cliff flashed back to me. "SETH!" I cried out. "Seth is in trouble. We have to go help him." I panicked trying to stand but all my efforts were useless.

"He's fine Alice." Emily assured me but I can caught the glances the boys exchanged through my blurry vision. "Alice!" I heard Embry call out as he burst through the brush and ran straight at me pulling me into a tight hug. "Hey Embry." I smiled softly he pulled away and cupped my face in his hands and even in my state in non felt my cheeks burn red.

I felt myself staring at him and I brought my own hand to his face. "Hey shh... there's no reason to have cried." I muttered to him and it could feel his lips curl into a half smile. We sat in our own private moment for several minutes before Seth broke in and my attention was stolen.

I shot up for my spot and wrapped my arms around the younger boy. He was muttering apologies in my shoulder and I just kept quieting him until he was just crying in my shoulder.

"I'm just glad you are alright." I whispered to him "I thought that man killed you." As my body calmed down a sharp pain shot through my hand and I stumbled back. Embry was by my side in an instant. His hand gingerly holding mine. "I think the bones are broken. We need to get her to the hospital."

"Embry do you think that's wise?" "The hospital is on natural ground... Emily." Embry turned to her and she nodded "I'll take care of her." Emily smiled walking over to me and gingerly lead me to her jeep. I was in so much pain that I had tears in my eyes. "Don't worry Alice we will be at the hospital soon."Emily assured me but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was in a pain haze mixed with my mind coping with the events on the cliff.

The man wasn't human but neither was Seth. He was my size just a bit more built and he had thrown me back like I was nothing. What was going on in La Push and why am I in the center of it.

The trip to the hospital was my first time off the Reservation since I woke up. I was too distracted to even take it in. Emily and the others had been searching for my family but have yet to find anything and and I didn't mind staying around the Rez even if I did stand out among them.

I hadn't eve noticed we stopped until I felt Emily's guiding hand on my back. She walked me in and spike to the receptionist. "I'm sorry Miss only Dr. Cullen is on duty right now..." I heard Emily swear under her breathe. "Fine we will see him." We waited in the ER for thirty minutes before we got called back. "Emily.. can i ask you something?" I questioned my teeth digging into my lip almost drawing blood.

"Of course little one." Emily stated I tried to focus on her words instead of my pain. "What is so bad about the Cullen's." I questioned and I knew I caught her off guard. "You heard me that night with the others?" "And when you argued against seeing a Dr. Cullen." I added looking at her hoping to get a solid answer.

"It's an old tribe thing, The Cullens have deep ties to this area just like we do. It's a century long blood feud. We don't mix with them and they won't mix with us." Emily explained though it sounded like she was reciting someone elses words and not her own. It sounded recited.

I was about to ask her another question but I was caught off guard by the sudden emergence of a man I can only assume was Doctor Cullen. He moved with a grace about him that was so unnatural to the hustle around him.

He picked up the chart but his eye's settled on me before he read the name and the way his features lit up frightened me ever so slightly. His features so similar to the man on the cliff. I saw a frown spread across his features as he noticed I didn't recognize him.

"Alice Brandon, do you not remember meeting me?" He questioned and I almost felt guilty for shaking my head no in response. I watched Carlisle as he flipped through the chart. "What happened to her?" Carlisle questioned Emily, no anger but more concern in his voice.

"We don't know." Emily stated protectively, "But we are working to figure it out." I saw the impassively gentle doctor eye Emily curiously before sighing. "Can we speak out side." and before I could voice my objections the two of them stepped out and a nurse trapped me in the room by binding my hand.

I was lucky, it was a simple fracture. She got me a cast and by the time Emily and Dr. Cullen returned I was ready to go though I wasn't any less frustrated. Every time it seemed like I was getting close to some answers, something got in the way. Like some supernatural force was keeping me from putting all these jumbled pieces together.

"Miss Brandon." Carlisle examined me silently before allowing me to leave. I climbed into Emily's car in a strong silence. "I want to meet the Cullen's." I stated determined. "What?! You can't." She huffed, "Why not?" I asked. "It's not safe." "And why not.." This brought us back into an awkward silence.

Secrets, all these fricken secrets and I just wanted one answer. Why am I here. When we pulled back in front of Emily and Sam's house I got out of the car without any help and didn't wait for Emily before moving inside and walking past the boy's without so much as a hi.

I could hear the muttered whispers but right now I just wanted to be alone. I grabbed a chair and jimmied it under the door knob before I plopped down on my bed, my body drained from the events beckening me to sleep but I fought back against it.

I sat back up crossing my legs and staring at my bag that held the notebook I was scared to open. "Damn it." I swore under my breath, it was a word I picked up from hanging around Quil and Embry. The two were pretty much a package deal. I pushed myself off my bed and felt a paper ruffle in my pocket.

_What the… _I thought to myself, I didn't stuff anything in my pocket and there was no way anyone else could have. I pulled out a rolled up piece of hospital steno pad note book paper and looked at the perfect calligraphy across it. _If you need my help, just call 555-4367. _I looked at the paper carefully. My mind trying to figure out how he could slip something in my pocket without me noticing.

There were unnatural things happening to me, and now I wanted to find out for sure. I moved to my book and pulled out the black composition notebook and moved back to my bed and I flipped it open skipping the first few unnerving pages waiting for something to jump out at me.

The first entry I read was short and simple yet it referenced a name I now knew.

_Doctor Carlisle Cullen has just transferred into my wing. He's a bit too young in my opinion to be here but I won't oppose new help, maybe he could finally let them know i'm not crazy. _

So I had met Doctor Cullen before.

I kept flipping through the pages some of the pages scared me, they reference rooms of light and cold baths. The more frequent the visits the more frantic each entry got but at the same time they became more care free. I found another that caught my eye.

_He brought his son and daughter with him today, both were just as stunning as him. Their hair all sharing a bright gold so fair that it might have been woven from gold itself. I had greeted them both openly though the male had seemed afraid. When I hugged him it was like hugging a block of ice. He didn't move and his skin sent a chill through me. The girl was a bit more responsive but even she kept her distance. _

_I learned their names though. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Carlisle such a kind hearted man had adopted them even though they were in their teens. I jokingly asked if he would ever consider adopting me and it was like I had just killed someone in front of them with my words. I can tell there is more to them than meets the eye which is why I was grateful when Carlisle said he'd bring them back. _

_I don't see many teenagers these days, my friends stopped visiting when I began visiting the room of light and lost my hair. It was strange though being around such beautiful people, I didn't feel self conscious. _

Jasper.. The name struck a familiar note with me. I repeated it a few times my voice soft that I could barely hear it myself. It was lyrical in a way. The name became more frequent in my journal entries. Another one I found was dated four months after the last one I had read.

_He visits every day now, sometimes without his father being present though on those days he never get's too close. He looks like he's in pain so much, I had noticed his eye's were not the same shade of beautiful gold as his siblings. His eye's were an orange tint, a mix of red and yellow in a way. I felt like some part of me was afraid of him, I should be afraid of him but I couldn't bring myself too. The Cullens are my only friends, my only sanctuary in this place that has been my home for so long. _

_I guess i've become reliant on them and not just the tall blond haired boy, Rosalie visits me too though she has some resentment toward me for a reason I can't name. She pities me, she has never said such words but when you live in a place like this you learn to read the signs quickly._

_Her boyfriend has come to visit me as well too, he towers over me and is usually built like a house yet he has the most gentle soul. He doesn't mind my playful attitude and I think he rivals me sometimes. He only ever comes with their shared mother though. Esme Cullen a woman with a heart bigger than any building. She is always here when I wake from the lightening room. I can feel most of the Cullen's pity me but at least they are around. At least I have someone. _

I was close to these Cullens, even if I felt like they only visited because I was a child in a mental asylum. I found many of the pages were filled of sketches, I found that made me freeze. It was a sketch of Emily from early when we drove up. Another was of an arm scattered with scars and a small set of hands clasped around it but something about it told me it wasn't angry.

I wanted to keep reading but I heard the soft pat of rocks being thrown against my window. I moved over to it and struggled to lift it open with one hand. "Embry?" I questioned and there he stood topless (as the norm) with a big goofy smile on his face. "I wanted to check on you." He spoke sincerely and I felt bad for being so pissed off. "Can I come in?" He questioned and I moved a side. He climbed in the window with ease. He stopped for a moment and I swear I saw his nostrils flare for a moment.

Embry took my injured hand in his and looked sadly at it. "I'm sorry we couldn't protect you." He spoke in defeat. "I'm still here aren't I?" I asked with a cheery tone to my voice. "You guys did protect me." I smiled brightly. "How do you do that…" He muttered to himself looking down and shaking his head. "Do what?" I questioned, "Make me feel so happy." Embry's words were short but I felt the intimate tone to them and couldn't help but blush.

I felt the boy take a few steps toward me, his hand gently falling on my back as he pulled me close to his height. Oh I knew where this was going, his body felt even hotter in this proximity as his warm breath brushed my cheek as if he was questioning if he should do it. "I thought I lost you today." He muttered unmoving. "But you didn't." I tried to assure him. "But you could have died Alice." "But I didn't." I reiterated.

I could hear my heart pounding due to our close proximity. "I should have been more careful when I shoved that leech off of you… It's my fault." He kept speaking his words soft almost hard for me to make out.

"Leech?" I questioned. He didn't hear me or he was choosing to ignore me. I took a step back and felt a strong resistance on his part but he let me out of his grip. "Embry what happened on that cliff." I demanded to know an answer. "I can't say." He spoke looking down ashamed. "And why can't you say!" I growled angrily my small hands clutching into fists. "Because i'm trying to protect you." He spoke trying to keep his voice even. "Protect me from what! I think I deserve to know!" I shouted my hands flailing out about me.

"NOT IF IT MEANS I CAN LOSE MY IMPRINT!" He shouted back. Yet another word I didn't know. "What the hell is an imprint!" The two of us were still too close as we shouted at each other. My head only turned from him when I heard someone banging on the door I jammed shut. "Alice just stop." Embry begged. "No Embry I want to know… What is going on here." I stated this time my voice sounding hurt as the door burst open and Jake and Sam stormed into the room putting a distance between Embry and I.

"Alice this is not the time or the place." Jake spoke to me softly as I watched Sam try to calm Embry. I just shook my head and stormed out of Emily's place. Maybe I couldn't trust people here like I thought I would, I just wanted some answers and I wasn't finding them on the Rez but I knew someone who had offered me some options. Carlisle Cullen. I produced the slip of paper from my pocket studying the number. I knew what my next move was. I was going to the Cullens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! I've been busy and it usually takes me awhile to write these chapters as nine out of ten times these are written on my phone during the course of my busy day. I'd love more feedback on the story as the next few chapters we will all be learning about Alice's past and how and why she ended up on the Cullen's radar and we will also be seeing more of Embry after all it has been revealed that the young wolf has imprinted on our main protagonist but as we saw Alice isn't too keen on being kept in the dark. It's time to see if the Cullens will treat her any differently.**

* * *

I had put some distance between The Uley house and myself but I was faced with another problem. How was I going to get there. I knew of a pay phone but did I trust Carlisle enough to truly go through with this.

If I wanted answers it was time to throw out some blind faith. I stopped in front of the Clearwater home. Leah was out in the front, her eyes shocked to see me. "What's up little one." Leah questioned. "I'm was wondering if I could get some change for the payphone." I felt Leah look me over. She wasn't wasn't my biggest fan but we were close enough she worried.

"You remember something?" She asked and i decided if I wanted answers I needed to lie. I just hoped in was good at it. "I'm not sure, I just found this number in my journal and it could be something and into couldn't be. I just want to see how it to turns out before I say anything." I could tell she was wary but she dug in her pocket and held out three quaters. "I hope it works out." She spoke softly and I just nodded.

I reached the payphone and knew this was my last chance to turn back. To just stop this search for the truth. I stood stoic for a few moments before putting the quarters in and dialing the number.

It rang for several moments before the doctors voice spoke. "Cullen residence. This is Carlisle speaking." I froze for two seconds. "Hello Doctor Cullen this is Alice." "Alice in so happy you called." By the way he spoke I could picture him smiling into the phone.

"I was wondering if you could come pick me up so we can talk." Carlisle agreed though I had to walk a bit out of my way. Carlisle told me of how due to the old feed he or his family were allowed near La Push.

I told him I'd rush and hiked up the road. It wasn't the most inconspicuous but it's all I had and I didn't want to get lost. I reached the area Dr. Cullen described and was surprised by the black Mercedes parked.

I climbed into the passenger seat and he smiled at me and i noticed he was being careful not to show all his perfectly white teeth. "Thank you for coming." I spoke softly, "Thank you for calling." He returned the sentiment. Riding with Dr. Cullen was different than riding with Emily earlier. Carlisle drove us twice as far as Emily had and he did it in half the time.

I probably should have been nervous but the car never once swerved the wrong way or gave me any inclination that he meant me harm and I trusted him for some unknown reason. When we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen home. He climbed out of his seat but I stayed put, my natural instincts telling me I had made a mistake.

"Alice none of us mean you any harm, they all just miss you.." Carlisle assured me and when Carlisle spoke. It was hard not to hear or trust him. I tentatively climbed out of my side of the car and walked along side Carlisle as we approached the house.

"I'm surprised you ended up here, when we lost you over a month ago you were in Mississippi." He explained and my head shot up. Mississippi. Maybe that was why no one could find anything about my family. None of them were looking in the right place. "You were a patient of mine when we first met. You were admitted shortly after the death of your mother, your father had claimed the stress of seeing her die broke you." He continued.

I found myself engrossed in his words. "You had been there for a year and a half before I moved there. You were a sight for sore eye's. Most people in your ward weren't paying enough attention to me to walk up, hand me a small pitiful little flower and greet me with a hug like I was some old friend." Carlisle smiled fondly at the memory.

"We were close?" I questioned, "I'd like to think we were." He replied and for the first time since I woke up. I felt like someone was giving me the truth. We stopped on the doorstep as he looked at me. "They are all excited to see you again Alice." He seemed to speak this as more of a warning then a statement.

He opened the door and held it so I could walk in. My broken wrist still stuck to my side useless as ever. "Alice!" A voice boomed and a tall dark haired man approached me. His build was strong and it felt like I was staring down a wall. Every part of him seemed built for intimidation but he had a big goofy grin on his features that Eclipsed them and he seemed playful.

He was careful as he wrapped his arms around me, I noticed how had had to bend over to do so. I was still so small but it wasn't so drastic around them. I laughed happily my good arm linking around him. "Emmett," I assumed, He stopped placing me down like I was nothing more than a doll.

"You remember me?" He asked hopefully and a part of me pained for having to break it to him. "No, I read it in my journal." I explained. His disappointment was only momentary. I wondered if it was possible to keep him down for long.

My eye's left him when I felt another presence in the room. A stunning blonde stood in the doorway, Rosalie I assumed. I flashed her a smile and she gave me a half one back. "I'm glad to see you are alright." She wasn't as open as Emmett but I could sense the sincerity in her voice.

Esme came up behind Rosalie and her face lit up at the simple sight of me but her eye's looked me over with a mother's care. "You looked famished…." She explained. I looked down at myself, I had gained a little weight since I woke up but I was still way too thin for someone my size.

"Rosalie come help me in the kitchen." Esme touched her daughter's shoulder and the two disappeared again. "Is that all your family?" I questioned though I already knew the answer to that one. "No Jasper and Edward and Bella are out… They should be back-." Carlisle produced a small pocket watch to check the hour. "By now." He trailed concerned. "Are they alright?" I asked nervous now for three people I didn't know.

"No i'm sure they are alright." He spoke reassuringly, "Sometimes people get held up.". The next few seconds happened in a blur. I heard the front door open but I never saw the door open instead I felt my feet leave the ground as a cold pair of arms wrapped around me. My face pressed to the others chest I noticed one distinct thing.

I didn't hear a heartbeat.

* * *

**Oh my who may be this Cullen that is hugging her tight and could he have just blown their vampire secret in a matter of moments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I guess I should clear some things up. Alice is human, the timeline of this story is corresponding with the events of Twilight but Alice is the main character and Bella's already a vampire and Edward's mate. Nessie does not exist in this story sadly... I'm open to anymore questions and keep the reviews coming lovelies! **

* * *

I tried to think about why I couldn't hear it, like maybe somehow I missed it but compared to the way I could feel Embry or Paul or Seth or even Emily's heart beat when we hugged. This man's was silent and he was frozen.

When he finally let go of me I looked up to the familiar golden eye'd face that had been my companion since I woke up. The golden haired boy had a bright smile on his face one that felt intimate as if it shouldn't have a place on his face unless someone was present.

He unlike the others wasn't careful to hide his teeth. I felt a chill go down my spine but some part of me smiled back. We stood there for a moment looking at each other the whole room silent with the only deafening sound being my heart beat.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He spoke carefully looking me over bringing up one hand to touch my hair then to trail cold fingers down my cheek that felt painful compared to the loving warmth I felt earlier being this close to Embry. "You should warm up, it can't be comfortable being so cold."

I spoke without thinking which brought laughs from everyone but Jasper. "Don't worry we can handle it Shortie." Emmett replied.

Shortie, Little one. Oh my the short jokes were going to be sticking around me.

I opened my mouth to speak but once more my eye's glazed over. I saw three distinct flashes one was of the house, the other a field of flowers and lastly the man before me and the same grey wolf in a fight.

I must have been out of it for several minutes because when the world around me finally settled back into view I was now laying down on the couch with all the Cullens surrounding me. "You weren't underestimating when you said she was different." Edward mused.

"What did she see?" Carlisle questioned. "She saw this home, the old baseball field and then she saw..." Edwards eyes met with mine. No don't say it. I thought to myself. "She saw herself up in Rosalie room but the image was blurry." He was protecting me but how did he see what I saw.

Finally my attention was brought to the sudden chill seeping through my pants. I looked up to see myself half curled in Jasper lap. When he felt my eyes on him he looked down at me and I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"How did you know what I saw?" I questioned pulling my eyes from Jasper Jasper to look at the red haired one. "Cause I'm different like you." He stated simply. "What do you mean different." I asked a small lump forming in my throat.

"You are a special girl Alice. I started to suspect shortly after meeting you that you had some basic precognition abilities." Part of me wanted to say he was crazy but my more prominent part of me knew he was right. The things I were seeing had to have been something unnatural. "What can you do?" I asked Edward. "I can read minds." "It's annoying." Rosalie chimed in walking with a plate in her hands.

"You can't have any secrets around here." She added holding the plate out to me. The contents of the plate were simple yet looked like something straight out of one of Emily's cookbooks. I struggled to shift my position for a moment before I felt cold hands on my side and I moved into a siting position.

"Thank you." I smiled at Jasper and it surprised me how happy it made me to see such a sight.

I placed the plate in my lap and looked back around the room at all the faces. They were all equally pale with the same shade of eye color yet barely any facial similarities carried over. Not a single one, though they all were exceptionally beautiful.

Carlisle and Jasper stayed with me, the others flowed in and out of the conversation. Emmett and Bella had moved to this extravagant chess board set up, I had asked a question about how they played and they both just chuckled and said Edward had made it up.

Esme and Rosalie sat in front of a computer and were scrolling through something too fast for my eye's to focus on. Edward though was absent, he only reappeared randomly and whispered something in Carlisle's ear and walked back out.

The Cullen house had stark differences to the liveliness of the Uley home. The Cullen weren't loud but they weren't exactly quiet either, their was teasing and joking but no where near the extend from the La Push family I had grown close too. The Cullens were more mature, like there was an unspoken age about each and every one of them.

I found myself intrigued by them and I felt like they were all intrigued by me. Carlisle asked questions about my images or visions as he liked to refer to them. I told him everything I could think of, how some just happened in passing and others were stronger and seemed to pull me from reality.

"It's definately something unique Alice." Carlisle spoke proudly, and I felt my cheeks flush slightly at such a compliment. "So I wasn't crazy?" I questioned and he shook his head. "Just misunderstood." He motioned to Jasper beside me which caused me too look at him for a moment.

His eye's never left me and I couldn't figure out why though sometimes his expression never changed though. He was confused. "My son's Jasper and Edward are like you. They are different then most people."

I made direct eye contact with him, curiosity eating away at me. "What can you do?" I asked though he didn't respond for a moment. "I'm an Empath." He finally answered, "I can sense the emotions around me and manipulate them." He added "That explains it." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Explains what?" Both of them asked. "Why I'm so calm right now, it's you isn't it." He nodded and I touched his hand for a second thrown back by the coldness. "Thanks." I stated softly and he smiled timidly at me as if he wasn't trying to scare me.

"What makes us different?" I questioned turning my eyes back to Carlisle. "We don't know, it's all speculation..." Carlisle was kind and forthcoming with information on any question that came to my mind.

He told me of how I had a sister who vanished after I went into the asylum. He spoke of my dad and how he felt how cruel he was for subjugation his daughter to such horrors.

I didn't even realize I was sleepy but I had passed out. I sort of woke up the first time to muffled talking that was so soft it was almost hard to make out. "How can she not remember?" "The human brain is complex, I think her brain is trying to protect her..." "Do you think she'll ever remember." "I don't know..."

I faded back out of consciousness and woke again later. I stretched out to the feel of silk sheets rubbing softly against my skin. My eyes opened reminding me I wasn't on the Rez. I rubbed sleep from my eyes and pushed myself off the warm bed.

The room I was in was decorated with various relics from the civil war. I searched the walls carefully until my eyes fell on an army regiment photo. I scanned the faces on the photo though on caught my attention.

I stumbled back this time being pulled into a blur memory. I was standing next to Jasper, the photo grasped in his hands. "So you were actually in the army?" "Yes ma'am." He spoke with his accent more pronounced. "What was it like?" I questioned. "Hell, but it was nothing compared to the wars happening behind the scenes... the wars that sparked my new life." The memory faded and I stood there stunned.

Rosalie stood in the doorway, as picturesque as a model. "Breakfast is ready." I gave her a soft smile walking with her down the stairs, I noticed how awkward it seemed for her to walk at my pace. She lead me into a dinning room that was so elegantly decorated it seemed too perfect.

The others were already down stairs, all seated around the table. A perfect beautifully pale family setting. Rosalie claimed the seat next to Emmett and that left the seat next to Jasper and Bella for me. "You know you didn't have to give give me your bed." I spoke softly to Jasper which cause Emmett to chime in. "It's not like it was getting much use before." I saw the table shake for a moment which I assumed was Jasper kicking him.

I looked down blushing taking my seat. Esme came out and handed out plates to everyone and I noted mine had the most food on it. My stomach growled pleased at the smell and I dug in. It took me a second to realize none of them were really eating. My eyes met Edwards and like clockwork he took a bite of his toast.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned softly. They all looked confused. "She wants to know why we aren't eating." Edward added. "We are eating." Esme chimed in. "No you are not." I saw them all share glances.

"Oh for the love of god just tell her. She was going to be one of us anyway." Rosalie huffed storming out. "One of you...?"

There was a long awkward pause until Emmet's voice finally boomed.

"We are Vampires..."


End file.
